Regards, Myself!
by Pii
Summary: It's creepy room. Someone unknown is there. Someone is there with him. Who is he? Who are they? Where are they? Read it to know. Review please? Sorry for the bad grammar. Enjoy the story anyway
1. Prologue

_Hi guys I am here to make a new story since… *sigh* I got an idea xD Well, I just got an idea of this now. Note to you I am really sorry for the bad grammar. Hope you not mind it._

_Please, again… don't mind about the grammar please! I know they're bad and I tried to fix it T^T sorry sorry sorry for the grammar but enjoy~_

_Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman_

* * *

**Unknown POV**

_It's really dark… black everywhere. I can't say where am I now, because I don't know. It's just like… It just like I feel a Deja vu… somehow… I can't tell… It's weird. I have a weird feeling. I don't understand what is this feeling… It's like a blank feeling, but I feel it's connecting… with something. I not understand, really not understand. It's confusing._

Finally, I open my eyes…

I noticed, I am inside a tube or somewhat. I don't know what it is. I am not really understand why I am inside this thing, either. It made from a glass. I can see outside. The room, where I am in…

The room is large. There're some machines. I don't know what they're for. The rest of room's empty. I can see a door. One door, yeah. The room is white, and grey. I can't tell it, but it's quite bright. I see no one inside the room, but me, just me. Nobody's there other than me and those machines.

I try to remember what happened. Why I am here, and **who is me**.

But I can't find out. I don't know who am I. Why I am here. Right now, at this time, at this moment. Who brought me here.

Suddenly the door opened. Someone is coming. He is tall, scary, filled with dark aura somehow. With his weird hairstyle and clothes. His feet not touching the floor. It's floating. I don't know how he can do that. Then, he come to me.

"You're awake…" he's smiling. My half-opened eyes can't really tell what's he up to do. And what he's doing now. I feel tired somehow. I try to respond him. I open my mouth, my voice come out,_ weakly_.

"…who are you…?" I ask him. He still smiling. Pressing a button in his weird machine. Then the tube opened. I fell since I am too weak. He grab on me, and help me to stand up.

"…I am your father…" he said, he smiling again. Then he take a look at me. "nice" he mumble. "it's perfect"

"…my… father?" I ask him again.

"Yes. You're my son." He said that while he grab my shoulders.

"…you're my dad…" I said weakly. "And who am I?"

"You're my son. Your name is Daniel." said the person who claimed as my dad.

"why I am here…?" I asking again.

"It's hard to tell, Daniel boy…" said dad.

I feel strange. I really can't remember anything. How I can claim this person as my dad that easy? I start take a look at my clothes. Black suit, with white gloves, and… everything just black and white. With a weird 'D' symbol on it. My dad start looking at me. Maybe he's wondering what I am doing right now.

"Uhhh…. Listen Daniel…" said Dad. "Maybe you feel weird, and want to know a prove that you're really my son." Then he take a mirror. "This is how you look like."

I start looking at my reflection. White hair, black eyebrows and… green eyes. Oh wait. It's a glowing, green eyes. I start looking at my Dad, who has a different hairstyle and different eye color with me. It's black, weird hair. And red eyes. How we can be so different? Maybe he is not my father?

"Um…" Dad is thinking. I don't know what he is thinking right now. "Uh, let me say this… you're… just like me." He stopped. Then two black rings appear from his chest. It turned him to a man, with white hair, and a fancy clothes that really different with what he wore before. I confused. How he can did that?

"You're a halfa. Just like me." He smiled. "You're a half-ghost, half-human. Like me." He looking at me. "Why you not try it, Daniel?" ask Dad.

"uh…" I don't know what to do! Really. I don't know how to do! How to do that? I start to shook my hair. "…I'll try…" I said.

I try to focus. Then suddenly there's two blue rings appear from my chest. I take a look on my reflection this time. I have a black hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt with a red oval on it, and blue trousers. I say to myself. I did that. I did that! That's means, he really my father?

"Good. Good." Said Dad. He nodding when he looking at me.

"Like this, Dad?" I ask him, to make sure I not fail myself.

"Yeah. Just like that, Daniel." Said Dad. "Oh, I must checking something, right there." Said Dad. He pointing at the door. "Stay here, calmly. And don't go anywhere." He said. I nod, then I sit on a chair. Dad leaving this room. Leaving me alone.

I am alone again. Once again, I see myself at the mirror. Black hair, blue eyes… then I want to try how I can change to that form before this one. I focusing my mind. Then two rings appear again. Now my look is changing again. To black and white suit, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"wow…" I said to myself. I notice there's glowing green light on my hands just now. It just like a beam. Maybe I can fire it. I think. I remember this is Dad's room. Maybe Dad will angry if I broke his machines. Maybe later, I think. I shook my hair when I notice my feet not touching the floor. I'm floating.

"cool." I smiling. I can do what Dad did! I am too happy and I fly around the room then I remember Dad told me to stay here, calmly. I sit on the chair again. Wonder if Dad will back soon. I try to focus again then the two rings appear. I have black hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt with red oval, and blue trousers just like before.

_I am waiting for my Dad…_

* * *

How's the prologue? Nice? Bad? Review please *puppy dog eyes* sorry bad grammar!!!


	2. Weird?

_Thanks for the review :3 I did the chapter 2. Please R&R! Again sorry for the bad grammar and, review needed to make me in mooood :3_

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Wha-? Where am I? I think someone brought me to this, weird place. I can't remember what's going on. I try to open my eyes…

My eye is half-opened. I can't see clearly. It's blurry. Looks like I am inside a tube, a weird tube. There's some machines near me. I hear someone's voice. But it not really clear.

I can't do anything. I am too weak. Just too weak. What he going to do with me now? I try to move, but I can't. I feel dizzy. I not say a thing before that someone already electrocuted me. I feel to weak to scream, I am back in my unconscious…

Passed out… again…

*****

**Normal POV**

"So… Daniel." Someone that no one known as Vlad talking to a boy with black hair, white t-shirt with red oval, and blue trousers; he call him Daniel, or known as Danny.

"Yes,… Dad?" ask Danny.

"Sorry I took a long time. It's about my project." Danny looking in curious.

"What project?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Nothing you need to know." Said Vlad.

"Now can you do a favor for me…?" ask Vlad.

*******

**Sam's POV**

Just say, I not see Danny these days. He's not coming to school. What ghost he fought this time? Sigh, I can't imagine how hard his life is. I wish he is okay. I care him because I am his best friend.

But, I really miss him. What happened with him? I really worry about him. Suddenly my phone rang. I get it straight and answer it.

"Hey Sam! It's me, Tucker."

"Oh hi Tuck… any news?"

"No. I not found Danny anywhere."

"I see…"

I pick my photo with Danny. _Oh, I_ _really miss you_… I whispered to myself. Then I put the photo back on my desk.

"He's disappear just like that…" said Tucker.

"I wish nothing bad happened to him…" I said, softly.

"You know, I thinking about the ghost zone." Said Tucker.

"Maybe he is there." I said. "Since the boomerang is broken, we can't find him with that."

"The boomerang…" said Tucker. "Yeah." He continued. "if only it works…"

I sighed. "Let's talk together, with Jazz. At her house."

"Okay." Tucker end the phone call. I head to Fenton Works now.

I wish Danny's back. He already gone for… like… a week? That's not like him! He always back after every fight. But why this time, he not come back? Maybe he is kidnapped, or brainwashed, controlled? Oh no. Stupid Sam. Nonononono… None of that would happen! Stop thinking that way, 'kay? I sighed again. I see Tucker, and Jazz already there.

"Anything new, Jazz?" I ask. Jazz shake her head. I sighing again. "Where's Danny…" I feel stressed because he is not with us.

"We know Sam, we miss him too." Said Tucker.

"Yeah. What if something happened to him?" I feel like, I can't control my emotions… I don't know I am sad, or angry, or maybe I started to get mad? What's this feeling?

"Mom and Dad really worry about him too. Since he is gone just like that." Said Jazz.

We both sighed, and sit. Then something catch my eyes. "D…Danny?!" I scream. "WHAT?! WHERE…?" ask Tucker and Jazz in a same time. I pointing on the sky. It's… it's Danny… it's Danny right? Am I wrong? It's really him!

"DANNY…!!!" we scream over him. Danny looking at us, in a suspicious expression. I don't know what's wrong with him.

**Jazz's POV**

That's Danny that's Danny that's Danny! My little brother! The half-ghost kid, ghost boy or child or kid, inviso-bill, or whatever the other names are. He is my little brother, Danny! I run at him when he come to us. He shook his hair.

"Danny Danny Danny I thought I will never see you again!" I said that, then I hug him. "uh…" he just keep quiet. Maybe he don't know what to say.

"Danny, we're really worry about you. What happened?" ask Sam. Danny just keep quiet. He not say a thing. That's weird. It's not like him.

"Dude, you made us worry. Tell us what's bothering you." Said Tucker.

"I… uh…" Danny start talking. "What happened?" I ask him.

"Ghosts… uh…" Danny shook his hair, he has trouble with his speech. I don't know what happened with him but, I will give him some rest before he could tell us the story. I grab his shoulder. "Now, why you don't change back to human, and rest?" I ask him. He looking at me. "Uh, right." He said. As he change back to his human form.

_He is my brother._

I push him into the house. "Come on…" Sam and Tucker following us. Sam and Tucker start whispering each other, I not care. I care about my brother more.

**Tucker's POV**

Dude, what wrong with Danny? Why he is so quiet? I don't know what's going on but I just glad he is back. And he is all right. Trough he is weird, I think. I notice Sam is suspicious with him too. Just like me. She whispered at me.

"Do you think Danny's acting weird?" she ask me.

"Aw, really? I think he is, just a little. Heh. You know him right? Tomorrow he will be back to normal." I said.

"Yeah…" Sam lowered her voice. "But I think it's just… strange. You know. He gone for a week and now he's back and something's not right. I think something is wrong with him."

"Well, I'm not sure." I said. Then we entered Fentons' house. I can say, two person with a strange outfit standing inside. They're Danny's parents. They're just weird I think. Wonder if one day Danny will grew up like that? I can't imagine that.

The two notice Danny's back home. "Danny!" his Dad screaming. The big-guy with orange clothes hugging him. His Mom walk to him and hug him too. "Honey, we really miss you. Where did you go?" ask his Mom.

**Normal POV**

Danny just quiet. Then he said "Uh… uh…" Jazz, Sam, and Tucker try to cover his secret. "Well, it just nice he is back, doesn't it?" ask Jazz, breaking the sense.

"Yeah. Uh, Danny. Can we go to your room now?" ask Sam, he push Danny upstairs. "We'll have some fun time… Uh, see ya Mr, Mrs, Fentons…" said Tucker. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Danny are heading upstairs. They going to have some talk.

"Have fun?" ask Jack; or Danny's Dad. "There's no more fun but ripping ghosts molecule by molecule!"

"Jack, we must do some test first" said Maddie; Danny's Mom. The two start talking about ghosts.

At Danny's room, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker start asking Danny.

"Danny, why you're gone for this long?" ask Sam.

"Yeah Dude," said Tucker. "You always back after every fight."

"Just relax and answer calmly." Said Jazz. She grab Danny's shoulder.

"Uh…" Danny not answer. Jazz still hold him, maybe Danny still nervous.

"…Jazz…?" ask Danny. "Yes?" ask Jazz. But then Danny looking at Sam.

"Sam…?" Danny asking again. "What's it Danny?" ask Sam. Wonder why Danny calling their names.

"Tucker…?" Danny asking, again. Why he calling the names one by one? Everyone confused. "What's with you, Dude?" Danny sighed, shook his hair. "Nothing. It's nothing." Said Danny. "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell us everything, dude." Said Tucker. Sam start getting annoyed. She pull Jazz and Tucker with her. "Come with me!" she said, angrily. "Whoa, what's it dude?" ask Tucker. "Sam,… calm down." Said Jazz. Danny just looking at them in confusion.

"What's it Sam?!!!" Tucker and Jazz start yelling at her. "Do you think Danny's weird?" ask Sam.

"It's maybe because he is just home and he is nervous!!!" said Jazz. "He is my little brother let he rest!"

"Yeah, dude. He will back to normal tomorrow!" said Tucker.

"No…!" said Sam. They start looking at Danny. "He is acting weird! Maybe he isn…" Sam stopped when Jazz yelling again. "HE IS DANNY. And I'm sure nothing bad happened with him!" Sam start angry, again. "You know he, he is not like himself! I am sure of it!"

The three start walking to Danny. Everyone looking at Danny. Danny looking at them in confusion. "wh…why you guys looking at me like that?" ask Danny.

"…it's him" said Jazz. "Nothing different." Said Tucker. "Is he really Danny?" ask Sam. Danny just looking at them, still in confuse look.

"Um… Danny…" said Jazz. "Can you please stop act like not you?" said Sam. Danny just quiet. "I am home." Said Sam. Sam leaving Danny, Jazz, and Tucker.

**Sam's POV**

That's not him. That's not like him. Why he acting weird in front of all of us? What's wrong with him? Maybe that's not Danny. I getting sick of this. I hope tomorrow he will back to normal.

Why I like the old him more? Because I am. I am his best friend I know his personality. Really, I hate this Danny. I want he is back to normal. Oh please Danny just back to normal!

**Jazz's POV**

I looking at my little brother, it's really him. But he is weird. Maybe Sam's right? Oh no, please don't. I remembered when a big-guy whatever it looks like, but he is not Danny. He cheating on C.A.T. and I… I really get a big stress.

Maybe Danny just too exhausted, or too nervous. Stop that bad thinking of him. I don't want that happen. I wish, I just wishing. I wish Danny is okay and it's really him…

* * *

_Bad? Nice? Review please ^^;_


	3. Me or You? It Just Strange!

_Ho-ho! In mood :D thanks for the reviews ^_^ Please moar reviews to make me moar fired up :)_

* * *

_The next day…_

Danny wake up, then come downstairs. He not talking much. Jazz, Jack, and Maddie already there. Like always, Danny eating a cereal.

**Jazz's POV**

I don't know what wrong with Danny yesterday. Well, I just hope he is okay right now. I don't want anything bad happened! I am really scared every time I remembered that big guy when C.A.T. test! Maybe I got a phobia? Oh, not that. That's not true. Danny is here, and he is not other person.

One thing I wonder is; why he is gone for this long? I mean… one week! And he not yet talking to me. I wish I can talk with him today but, not now. Since Mom and Dad is here. Oh, well… I guess I will eat my breakfast now.

I eating my breakfast. Mom and Dad is busy with their talk. Like always, about ghosts. I don't know why they're really excited with 'ripping ghosts apart molecule by molecule' that make Danny scared. Sigh, I wonder if one day they know the truth of Danny they will still talking like that.

"I really want to capture Phantom and rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

"No, we will run some tests first! And then we will know more about him!"

"Can you guys stop?" I ask. "This is not a peaceful morning, Danny is home and please stop talking about that!"

The two quiet. I think I better going to school now. "I am leaving now."

**Normal POV**

Danny still quiet. Jazz is leaving, Danny looking in confusion. Then he stand up and ready to school. After he's outside, he turn ghost and fly to Casper High. Then he meet with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny" said Sam. Danny just quiet. Looking at Sam, like thinking something. Sam looking at Danny, give a suspicious look; like yesterday.

**Sam's POV**

Really, I wonder why Danny still acting weird! From yesterday, he is quiet. I mean really quiet. Why he not want to say anything at us?

"Dude, what's wrong?" ask Tucker. I cross my hands. I looking at Tucker. Why Tucker not realize that HE is not like HIM.

_Really? Just me the one who care?_

_Or just my feelings?_

_I don't know what's right… but…_

_He is my best friend, right?_

_I must care about him._

_I can't understand this feeling…_

**Normal POV**

Dash is running to Danny. "FENTUUUUURDDDD" he yelled. Danny not respond, Dash start bullying him again. Dash put Danny into his locker. But he just quiet. Looks like Tucker and Sam is confuse with his act, again. The two open the locker for Danny.

"Dude, you're fine?" ask Tucker. "You really weird, from yesterday."

"If something bad just tell us, then we will help you." Said Sam.

"Yeah, cuz we are your best friends." Said Tucker.

Danny looking at the two. Taking breath, then say, "I am fine." The first words for the day. Danny walk to the classroom, then the bell ring. Tucker and Sam start whispering each other. "I am right, right? He is too weird." Said Sam. "Yeah, he's too weird after gone for a week."

"Don't tell me, he is brainwashed?" ask Tucker randomly. Sam give him an angry look. "sorry."

In the classroom, Mr. Lancer realize Danny is back to school, so he ask him.

"Mr. Fenton, what make you not coming to school in one week?" Danny not responding. Then Mr. Lancer ask him again, "Mr. Fenton, why you not answer me?"

Danny still quiet. Then he whisper to himself, "is he talk to me?"

"Mr. Fenton?!!!"

"Uh… I..." Danny answer in a nervous look. Danny always nervous when asked by Mr. Lancer but… not like this! This is weird; too weird…

**Sam's POV**

This really make me sick! Why Danny not want to speak anything all the day? I will get him after school. We need to talk! Then I whispered at Tucker, "We will pull Danny after the school and we must make him to SPEAK"

Suddenly Mr. Lancer looking at me. "Miss Manson is there anything you want to say?"

"Uh… nothing…" I said, nervously. Really, I hate this. I really want to kick Danny if Danny still quiet. I don't know why I feel like this; I mean… all the time! I getting sick of Danny! I don't know what made it! Really! It just like I can't control my emotions anymore!

After the school we will make DANNY to TALK.

**************

**Normal POV**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker out from school. Sam give a sign to Tucker. The two nodding, then grab Danny's hands, and pull him with them.

"W…wh-" ask Danny. "Danny! We need to know why you always quiet all this day?!" ask Sam. He getting more and more angrier every time.

"Just say, dude." Said Tucker.

"A- I-I…" Danny not continue his words, then his ghost sense went off. "w-we need to talk later." Then Danny turn to his ghost form and fly.

"LATER?" ask Sam.

"Dude, it's really weird."

"YEAH IT IS…" said Sam, angrily.

"I mean, he not cry his battlespeech?" Tucker looking at Sam, Sam looking at Tucker. The two realize Danny not shouting 'goin ghost'.

"Danny!!!" the two yelled their best friend's name, then looking at Danny who fighting Skulker.

"Eat this you ghost child!" Skulker firing some attacks on Danny, Danny not reply with words, one of the shots hit him, Danny fall to the road. Sam quickly come to him. "Danny!" she yelled. Danny is blacked out. Sam hold him in her arms.

**Danny's POV**

It's dark, it's really dark. I want to shout because of the pain. But I can't. I have no energies. I can't do anything. I wonder if anyone can save me now. I wonder what happened to everyone outside? Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad… I wish they're okay.

_Because I am here…_

_And I can't help…_

_Don't play with tears…_

'_Coz it will make you cry…_

_I am here_

_Alone_

_Just me here_

_Falling and keep falling_

_Like having a déjà vu_

_Not sure when will back_

_Not sure what will happen_

_I start to scream;_

_In pain_

_The pain inside my heart_

_And the pain… outside my heart_

_You know only you can helped_

_Please help…_

I keep falling to the darkness… I want to get out from this place… I have no more courage, to face _myself… and I_…

**Sam's POV**

I hold Danny in my arms, I wish it helped. I want him to wake up. Skulker is beating him. That easy? I think. Maybe this is because Danny already too weak… He already gone for one week. Why he is like this? I wonder. What's wrong with him? Why this must happen? I hold him, I touch his face. Then he open his eyes. "Danny…" I said.

"Uh… Sam…"

"So you're awake ghost child. Come on rush on me!" said Skulker. Danny stands up, float on the air and start firing some ecto-beams. "Danny, this!" I give his Fenton Thermos at him, he looking at that for a while. I wonder why he act like that. "Use that! Quick!" I said. Danny open the thermos, and Skulker sucked inside. Then he close the thermos, and land beside me. He transform back to his human form.

"You know, you scared me earlier…" I said. He just smiling. "Dude, what's with you?" ask Tucker. Danny still not answering. Then he looking at his hand, and say "Ouch"

I wonder what's wrong. I grab his hand to see. There's an ectoplasm from his hand. "When you got this? I not see you're attacked here." I ask him. He shook his hair, then answer, "I don't know." Finally another words, I say to myself. He is talking again. Then suddenly the ectoplasm is gone. I can guess it; he heal himself.

"Dude," said Tucker. "you really made it, trough."

Then I see there's something floating on the air. "So, Daniel." The voice say. I can guess who is him; _Vlad_.

"What do you want Vlad?!" I ask him, I step in front of Danny to make sure Vlad not hurt him; he is enough weak since he is missing for one week.

"No, I just going to pick up my son" said Vlad.

"What?" ask me, and Tucker in same time.

"He is my son." Said Vlad, in an evil smirk. I not believe that. What? Danny already think Vlad is his Dad? Oh, this must be some kind of joke.

"Tell me it's not right, Danny." I said.

"Tell them, Son."

"…yes, Dad."

What? I really can't believe my ears! Danny, did you just call that jerk 'Dad'? I can't believe you. How you can call this jerk 'Dad'? How come you can accept him as your Dad? Come on Danny, this must be a joke, right? Right? Right, Danny?

* * *

_So Danny call Vlad 'Dad'? Review please :)_


	4. Something with Danny

_Oh finally I update this one! Enjoy! Sorry bad grammar!!!!_

* * *

"D-Danny… you're kidding, right?" ask Sam. She can't believe Danny call that fruitloop-crazed 'dad'. Not just Sam, Tucker too. Why Danny call him 'dad'? What's wrong with him? What's happened?

"Dude, you're kidding, right?" ask Tucker. Danny glare at them. No, he is not. He is not kidding.

"D-Danny… you… you know he is your villain, you-you… why you-" said Sam, nervously. Danny still glaring at them.

"Attack them." Order Vlad. Danny looking at Vlad. "Do it. I am your father." Danny looking at Sam and Tucker. "We're your friends…" Danny looks really confused. Maybe he is wondering who he must trust. Vlad, or Sam and Tucker? Who's right? Who's wrong? Finally Danny charge his arms with ectoplasms, it's glowing green. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen, the two start running away. Danny fire the ectoplasms at them but he missed them. Danny transform into ghost form and start chasing them.

"D-d-d-dudeee… this is a joke, right?" ask Tucker as he is running away.

"You said it and now we're stuck!" said Sam. Tucker and Sam run and hide quickly. Danny looking left and right. Searching for the two. Sam and Tucker looking at Danny, they're scared. "What's wrong with Danny?" Sam wondered.

"I don't- I don't know…!" said Tucker.

Suddenly a sound come from behind. "Boo!"

"AAAH…!" Tucker and Sam screamed. Then a thing turned visible, laughing. "Danielle?"

"Hahhahahahaha…! It's too funny!" said Danielle, still laughing. "Dude, you're scarin' us."

"What? Why your faces like that?" ask Dani. Sam and Tucker hurrying to keep Dani's mouth silence. "Sssshhh"

"Wh-what's wrong?" ask Dani.

"Danny's there!" said Sam. "You guys played Hide and Seek?" ask Dani.

"NO!" yelled Sam and Tucker in same time. "Then why you guys hide?" ask Dani, confused. "Danny's on Vlad's side now…" Dani shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Danny's on Vlad's side, even he call him 'dad'" Sam explained.

"GROSS!!!!" said Dani. "You're right." Said Tucker.

"Why he did that?" ask Dani.

"We don't know. Maybe Vlad did something to him." Said Tucker.

"What we gonna do?" ask Dani. Sam and Tucker looking each other. They wonder what to do. "We must tell Jazz!"

"Right!"

**Sam's POV**

"We must tell Jazz!"

"Right!"

We must tell Danny's sister, Jazz about this. Maybe she will shocked too. But she must know, she must know Danny's on Vlad's side now. I don't know what made it. Why Danny want to be with Vlad, why he call him 'dad'. That's gross, I agree with Danielle.

So now we will head to Fenton Works, but secretly. If Danny notice us, we will get in trouble. How we can go to Fenton Works? I looking at Danny, he still searching for us. He will found us soon, I really don't want this happened. I mean, I don't want to admit it; but Danny's a jerk right now. He's really a jerk.

"How we can get to the Fenton Works?" I asked. I looking at Danielle.

"Grab on me." Said Danielle. She turn us invisible and we fly with her. Danielle's Danny's clone. So she has Danny's power, but not like Danny's. Danny's power more stronger than hers. Now we must tell Jazz, no matter what, no matter how. We're heading to Fenton Works. Danny still searching for us.

Danny, please. Why you turned like this?

Why you forgot about me?

**Dani's POV**

We're heading to Fenton Works now. I really can't believe what just happened. I can't believe Danny turned into like that! I wonder what causing all of this. Danny still searching for Sam and Tucker who with me right now. We're invisible. But if my powers faded and we turned visible, I don't know what will happen.

Suddenly a blue mist come out from Danny's mouth. His ghost sense went off. I know who's the ghost; me. His clone.

Finally we're arrived at Fenton Works. I landed on Danny's room. "Quick, to Jazz's room" said Sam. Sam and Tucker running, I following them. and we arrived at her room. "Sam, Tucker? What's wrong?"

"D-Danny is…" I can see how Sam's feeling. She can't describe it. Either me. I don't know why Danny turned like that.

"Danny is what?" ask a person with orange hair. Maybe she's Jazz. Then Jazz shocked when she looking at me. "Danny's turned into a girl?!"

What? She's looking at me. She stands up and walking to me. No, I am not Danny. I am his clone! She think I am Danny? Yeah we looks alike, but we're different since Vlad's clone messed up. That's me. I messed up. From boy to girl, from fourteen to twelve.

"No, she is not Danny." Said Sam.

"She's Dani." Said tucker.

"Danny?" Jazz looks confused.

"I am Dani, with an 'I'" I corrected. "I am Danny's clone." I explained her. She look shocked. "What? Danny's cloned? When did he-"

"Relax." Sam try to comfort Jazz. "Now this is not the topic. We have something more important than this."

Sam take a deep breath, it's hard to believe but we must admit it. I know how Sam try to tell Jazz but she can't. She's too scared and shocked to face the truth. Same with me. I can't say anything when I heard Danny now with Vlad.

**Sam's POV**

I take a deep breath. Jazz must know. But how to tell her, I am not sure how to tell her if even I can't believe this. I hold my hand on her shoulders. I must tell her, right. I must do this.

"Danny… on Vlad's side…"

I can see Jazz's eyes widen, she is shocked, "you,… you're kidding right?"

I take another deep breath, how to explain all of this to her?

"I… I can't believe this." Jazz sit back on her bed, I know Jazz can't believe me, but this is the truth. _Danny is a jerk._

_He is a jerk_

Trough it's hard to believe, but it is. My best friend now betrayed me and Tucker. He is a jerk now, really a jerk. How could he do this to us? To me, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle? Now he is with Vlad. What will happen next? I can't imagine. I wear a pink dress?

**Jazz's POV**

I can't believe this. I really can't believe this. Danny, Danny with Vlad? No, that can't be. Even I not understand the Dani thing. I thought Danny turned into a girl, but then she said she is Danny's clone. This getting confusing. I can scream and run if I want.

Suddenly something attacked my room. "AAAAH…"

Tucker, Sam, Dani, and I run to the wall. What's that? I wonder. The smokes faded, something appear in front of my eyes, that I can't believe. Or barely believe…

"D-Danny…!?"

He is floating in his ghost form, with a smirk. Behind him, a vampire-like ghost… Vlad. I can't believe, this is a nightmare! I not believe!!!

"D-Danny… that's… that's not you, right?" I ask. But Sam stopped me when I try to see my little brother. "He is… he is not Danny! He is not Danny we knew!" said Sam. I feel my tears filling my eyes. "Danny!!! Tell me it's not right!" I yelled. But Vlad laughing.

"Hahahahaha, Daniel is my son." Said Vlad, with a big evil grin. I really shocked. No, Danny is my brother! He is Jack and Maddie Fenton's son! What that evil fruitloop did to my brother? "DANNY….!!!!" I screamed. But Vlad shot an ectoplasm, Sam and Tucker pull me to stay back.

"Danny, Danny!"

I can see Dani's eyes filled with tears, also. Dani about to float to Danny. I pulled her. "No, we can't-"

"But-… But…!" that little girl said. "Danny…"

Vlad's laugh echoed in my head. I can't believe, I can't believe, this is not true. I say to myself, but this is the truth, I must face it. "Danny…"

I wipe my tears, _I must save my little brother_.

That's the spirit. I step forward. "What you did to my little brother?!"

I pointing at Vlad. "What? I did nothing. Right, son?"

"Right" answer Danny.

What? That can't be… Danny start attacking us. "AAAH…" Dani quickly turn us intangible and passed trough the walls. Now we are in the lab.

**Normal POV**

Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle stand up. "Dude, that was-" Tucker paused for a while. "weird"

"I know. But we must face it." Said Sam, she take one of ghost hunting tool. "Vlad did something with Danny and we will find out what he did to Danny."

Everyone nod in agreement. "Then we will fight Danny." Said Jazz, she take the Fenton Peeler. Tucker start take one weapon. Then suddenly Danny and Vlad appear. "My, my…"

"Come on Ghost Getter!!!" said Jazz. "Let's do this." Jazz use the Fenton Peeler, then Sam, Tucker, and Danielle make their pose.

"I hate that name" Sam sighed.

Jazz start firing a blast. Then she quickly give orders. "No. 2! No. 3! Go to different sides!" Sam and Tucker run to left and right, then Jazz and Danielle step back. "No. 5! You're on!"

"Why I am number 5?" ask Dani. Then Dani shoot some ectobeams at Danny and Vlad, the ectobeams not really strong but at least can make them down a little. "Butter biscuits! Attack them, Daniel!"

Danny start firing ectobeams, Dani make a shield. "NOW!" yelled Jazz.

"What?" Vlad wondered, suddenly two shots shot Danny and Vlad from behind. "Nice move Number 2 and 3!" said Jazz. "Can you stop calling us with that name?" ask Sam. Then Vlad split his images into four and shot ectoplasms at them, causing Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dani entered the Ghost Portal. "AAAH-!!!"

Tucker, Sam, Dani, and Jazz fell into the Ghost Zone. "Ouch!" Tucker rub his ass. Vlad and Danny entered the Ghost Zone. Danny firing some ices at them.

"Ahhhh---" Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dani jump to different directions. Dani quickly turn around, float and fire ectoplasm at Danny. Danny split his images to four and trapped Dani. The four images of Danny shot ectoplasms at Dani, "AAAHHHH"

Dani fell, but she's still fine. "Danny…" she whispered.

Meanwhile Jazz, Tucker, and Sam fighting Vlad. "You're not going to get my mother and my brother!!!" scream Jazz as she shot blasts at of Vlad's images. "Sugar Cookies" one of them disappeared. "Butter Biscuits" the another one disappeared. "Oh fruitloop with milk." The another one disappeared. The last one; the real Vlad down, Sam and Tucker pointing their weapon on Vlad. "You're not getting me"

Vlad push Sam and Tucker, then Jazz hold Vlad, Vlad shot another plasm on Jazz. But Vlad not realize Sam put a Specter Deflector at the middle of his stomach. Vlad turned back into human form in no time. "What? Oh, Sugar cookies!"

Tucker and Jazz tied him with a rope. Then they hurry to Dani and Danny who still fighting. They heard Dani's cry. "AAAAHHH"

"Dani!!!" The three run to Dani, Danny about to finish Dani with another shot. Then Sam shot Danny with the weapon. "I am sorry, Danny." Danny about to wake up, but Tucker tied him with a rope. A rope with green-glow. "Sorry, dude."

Danny try to strangle, but he can't. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dani looking at him. "Look Danny, we just going to ask you why you're like this?" ask Sam. But Danny still strangling.

"Arrh… arrgh…"

"Danny, listen! Please tell us!" said Sam, but Danny not listening. Suddenly Danny saying "Ouch"

"???" Everyone wonder what's wrong with him. "Danny, what's wrong with---!!!" Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dani see a green liquid at Danny's feet. "Danny- you…" Jazz shocked. But quickly Dani step forward and stop Jazz. Her face really pale, as she's really shocked. Everyone surprised seeing Dani start shivering.

"That… That's not Danny…!!!" said Dani. Everyone more shocked. "Wh-what do you mean, Dani?" ask Jazz.

"Yeah dude, what do you mean? That's… that's not Danny?" ask Tucker.

"That's 100 percent not Danny…" Dani close her eyes, take a deep breath and finally say, "It's a _clone_!!!"

* * *

_What? So that's a clone? What's happened to the real Danny? Find it out on the next one!_

_Oh yeah, another note. Congrats to itsbeenasecret! Your guess was right! xD You win a prize!!! It is… to read the next chapter! *shot* sorry for that ^^; but your guess really right!_


	5. Resquing Danny!

_**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**__  
__**DDDDDDDD **__PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP __**DDDDDDDD**__  
__** DDDDD **__PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP __**DDDDDDDDDD**__  
__**DDDDDD**__ PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP __**DDDDDDDDDD**__  
__** DDDD **__PPPPPP __**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**__  
__**DDDD **__PPPPPP __**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_By : Pii_

* * *

_Hi there! Pii is back :3 anyway, enjoy my little present up there ^.^ DP logo made by me, copy-paste it if you want to. And please don't remove the by : Pii :)_

_Nah, now what? Let's continue the story :D this is going to an end soon. Review please~ and Enjoy ^_^_

* * *

"Wh-what? A clone?..." ask Sam. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looking at Dani, who nodding at them. "Dude, you're not kidding?" ask Tucker. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker hardly believe in Dani. Dani looking at the tied Danny who got the green ectoplasm at his feet, then suddenly morph back into feet. Dani looking at Jazz, Sam, and Tucker again. They asking Dani again. "Are you sure of it? What makes you think it is a clone?" ask Jazz.

"It's positive. It's really a clone. I was like that before Danny stabilize me." Said Dani. Dani take a deep breath, then continue talking. "Every clone will turned like that every time they loss their energy, and they'll turned into completely green goo."

"Gross…" said Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in a same time. Then the four looking at Vlad and Danny's clone.

"Where's Danny?!" ask Jazz, she is very angry to Vlad who did this to her little brother.

"What? I don't know anything." Vlad don't want to tell anything.

"Where is DANNY?!!!" ask Sam and Tucker.

"I not going to tell you."

Dani, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz whispering each other. "So, you guys think where's Danny right now? Where'd that monster hide him?"

"Uh, I don't know." Said Tucker, raising his eyebrows. Sam and Jazz looking at him.

"Probably at his lab." Said Dani. The other three nodding. "But we don't know if he hide him in other place."

Sam sighed, "If only the boo-merang works…"

Then Jazz remembered something. "Oh! The boo-merang! Dad just fixed it! But I don't know if it works well…" The other three looking at Jazz. "What are you waiting for? Let's get it!"

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dani left the two tied Vlad and Danny Clone at the ghost zone. Vlad make a smirk, looks like he has a plan to escape and get them.

Back at the Fenton Works, the lab. Jazz pick the boo-merang and hold it on her hand. "I hope this works…" then she start to swing it, and yell "Find DANNY!!!"

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani looking at the boo-merang, suddenly turned back, and hit Dani's head. "Ouch!" Jazz giggling and pick it up again. "Sorry…"

Jazz about to swing it again. "Find Danny!" But she stopped, then continue her words. "…with a 'Y'!!!" she swung it and the boo-merang fly. "Follow the boo-merang!" Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Dani entered the Fenton RV, flying car, or whatever it is called. They follow the boo-merang's way. To the Winconsin, Vlad's house, or you can say; mansion.

**Sam's POV**

So all this time that's not Danny. That's a clone of him! Vlad really did a perfect clone! But the clone still not stabilized. I was right when I said that was not Danny. I wonder why Tucker and Jazz not believe me before. But glad now we know the truth, we will save him now. Hang on there Danny, we will save you!

We follow the boo-merang, I can see Vlad's house from here. I pointing at Vlad's mansion.

"Look, there!" I yelled. Then Tucker drive us to that boo-merang's direction. Suddenly it hit the door and not moving anymore. We got outside. I pick up the boomerang. "This really broke." I said. I am right, right? It's not work well. It's stopped just in front of the house. At least we got to the place. Now we must find Danny inside. "Let's find Danny."

We entered Vlad's mansion. We must find for Danny. Vlad's mansion is big. I don't know where we can start searching for Danny. The lab? I walking to the lab. "Danny?"

I calling my best friend's name. "Danny?"

"Sam, wait up!" Tucker chase me.

"Danny, where're you? If you're here, answer me!" I said. Where's him?

"Danny???" Jazz start calling his name too.

"Danny…..!!!?" Dani and Tucker start calling too.

"Danny….???"

"Dude, where're you? We're going to save you!" said Tucker.

Our voice echoing in Vlad's lab. We walking and walking. Maybe there's a secret room we don't know.

**Danny's POV**

I still see black. I really want to get out of here. Seriously. But I can't hear, even see anything. How long I'd been here? I wonder. What happened outside there? What's going on? Do my friends miss me? Are they searching for me? I don't know. I keep falling into the darkness…

_Fall…_

…_and fall…_

_I keep falling into the darkness…_

"…ny…?"

…!!!

What-what's that…?

"…nny??"

I heard someone! I still feel dizzy but I try to hear it. Now the hearing better than before. I try to focus, focusing on that sound. Maybe I will hear more. _Focus, Danny. Focus. _I say to myself. The voice… who's that voice… where'd it come form…? Focus, keep… focus. Keep focus!

"…Danny…?"

_Sam?_

"…Danny? Are you there? Danny…?"

_Sam? Is that you Sam? I hear your voice!_ I try to open my eyes. It's hard. But I keep trying and the voice getting better. A light appear in front of my eyes. Now I can see I am inside a tube, in a white room. It still blurry enough, but it's getting more and more better.

"Danny…?"

I hear Sam's voice again. _Sam! I am here! I am here!_

"Dude, where're you?"

"Danny, where're you little brother?"

"Danny, where're you?"

I hear Tucker, Jazz, and Dani's voices. _Guys? Sam? Tucker? Jazz? Danielle? You guys there? Come here! I am right over here!_

**Sam's POV**

"…Danny?" we still searching for Danny. Suddenly I got a strange feeling. I stopped for a while. I wonder what's this feeling… I start to hear someone's voice.

"…Sam?" Tucker's voice snap me out of it.

"Oh, sorry." I said. Then I thinking again. I try to understand this feel.

"What's wrong?" ask Tucker. "Nothing." I said. "Let's continue searching."

I don't know what's this feeling, warm, but weird. Something is bothering me. I try to focus on that feeling, suddenly I hear a voice again. It don't know where'd it come from, maybe from my heart. I focus on that voice. I try to listening.

_Sam…_

It calling my name! Wait, it not just that. I sounds like Danny's voice! I try to listen again.

_Sam…_

It coming again

_Sam…_

_I am right here…_

Danny? Danny? Where're you? Why I can listen to his voice? I shocked, try to listening.

_I am here… inside a room,… I am trapped inside a strange, weird machine…_

That's-That's really Danny! But… how? How I can hear Danny's voice right here? I mean,… how? He's not here. But, why I can hear his voice? His voice echoing inside me.

"D…Danny? Is that you?" I ask. Then Jazz, Tucker, and Dani looking at me. Maybe they're confused. "What do you mean, Sam?" ask Jazz.

"Uh, nothing."

_I am here,…_

I hear it again. I truly hear Danny's voice! I don't know how but I have no time to explain. "Listen! Danny kept inside a room, in a some kind of machine!" I told them. They looking each other. Probably not understand. I slap my face, I knew it they won't understand.

"Oh, just search again." I said. Then suddenly a sound come from a door beside us. Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and I looking at the door. Try to listen the sound. Sounds like a glass voice. Like when you knock the glass with your finger. "What's that?"

"Let's check it."

We entered the room and… _Oh My God…!!!_

I just can't believe with what I seeing… Jazz, Tucker, and Dani also seems like that. We gasp in shock with what we see right now. Right in front of our very eyes…

Danny is inside a tube or somewhat… with some machines connected with the tube, and he is there, with chains on his arms and legs. He can't get out. No wonder he is gone for a week! His eye half-opened, he is in his ghost form. He looking at us. But not saying anything. "Danny!!!" we hurried run toward him.

**Danny's POV**

I see Sam, Dani, Tucker, and Jazz at the door. They might be shocked with my condition right now. I have been inside this thing for a long time. I'm not sure how long. My vision still blurry, I can't tell what they're really doing right now. But I know they're shocked. "Danny!!!" they run toward me, or maybe the tube that keep me in.

"Danny, Danny. We will get you out of that thing, okay?" said Sam. I can see her face from this thing. "Dude, we will save you." My tech-geek best friend start typing on his PDA. Probably try to hack this machine. I try to say something but I can't. Then the tube opened…

_The tube that kept me inside this whole time… I don't know how long I stayed inside that thing…_

As the tube opened, I fell. I can see my friends, my clone, and my sister caught me. I still very weak. I can't do anything. My blurry vision and bad hearing can't really tell what happened. I can't open my mouth, or say anything. The last thing I heard is they're asking bout my condition.

"Danny, dude, you're okay?" ask Tucker.

"Danny, Danny. How'd you feel?" ask Sam.

"Danny, hang on, little brother." Said Jazz.

"Danny, are you all right?" ask Dani.

I try to speak something, trough it's hard, with all my energies left, I tell them these words before I passed out… "…V-Vlad…"

* * *

_Pretty short but sweet huh? DxS if you noticed :) how's it? Review please ^^ sowee bad grammar~_


	6. Fruitloop's Return

_Kays, Pii's crazy update here, and now… we're back in Regards, Myself with… bad grammar? Sorry ^^; okay this story will go to an end __**soon**__, hope you enjoy_

"Danny!" the four yelled, Danny passed out, as he changed back to his human form. "Danny, Danny!"

"Relax, he's just too tired," said Tucker. "Trapped inside that thing will made him,"

**Danny's POV**

Now I remembered everything. I don't know why but I finally can remember what happened now. I try to remember everything, the attack, the kidnap, and… the reason I trapped here.

***flashback***

"_Daniel_,"

His voice, his dark evil voice echoed in my mind.

"Give it up, Vlad! You're just a crazed-off fruitloop!" I yelled. "I will never join you!" I fired some ghost rays on him, he dodge it quickly. I will never, ever joined him. That crazed-up fruitloop. He want to kill my dad, marry my mom, and me as his son. He cloned me once, yeah. And it messed up, he not going to get me this time.

"Dream on, Vlad!" I yelled, Plasmius split his images to three. The both Plasmius fired beams on me. I screamed in pain as the beam got me. He is my arch enemy, my dad's college friend, and he is a crazed-up fruitloop.

"_I will never join you_!"

"Daniel, you must try to become like me," his evil, dark voice.

"_NEVER!!!_" I yelled, I launch my ghostly wail on the three Plasmius. The images disappeared one by one. My body start to transform back into my human form. I looked at the Plasmiuses. Why every images gone? Where's the real one?

Oh, crap. That means…

I turned back, when I see the real Vlad Plasmius.

This is a nightmare, I know it is. "No way! You split your images into four and the real one was, invisible, behind me?!"

"That's right, you need to learn more_, Little Badger_."

I am so stupid, why I tricked by this? I have no energy left to go ghost. As the ghost ray got me, I screamed in much bigger pain than before. Then I passed out.

However, when I opened my eyes, what I can see is, a room. I can say, Fruitloops' lab… I hate this place, what he's up to do with me now? Clone me again? I noticed he put me inside a tube or somewhat. He walk toward me, smiled, and say, "Hello, Daniel."

"Plas-…-us,… le- e, -go…" my voice small and weak. I looked at the tube, Ghost Proof. I groaned.

No way, he tried to clone me again. Not again, _Fruitloop, you're a big crime_! I want to yelled that, if only I got energies…

He smiled, then push something on that machine, caused to shock me. "Sleep tight…"

"…_Little badger_"

_I screamed and screamed, the things I hate… which I really hate… Lab…_

***end flashback***

**Jazz's POV**

This' bad. This' just bad. My little brother, that fruitloop got my little brother all this time. Why I can't protect him? There's no time to lose, we must bring Danny back home now. I pick up my little brother. "We must get back to Fenton Works, now" I said.

We must bring Danny home. Yeah, hang on little brother. We will take you home, now. Don't worry anymore. We're here with you.

Suddenly we heard a big boom, the wall crashed. "AAAHHH" we screamed. I can't believe this, Vlad. And Danny's clone. They're with a machine I don't know what's that machine for. "Vlad!"

"Plasmius!"

"Fruitloop!"

We both yelled at him. "Heheh, so you found him?" he smiled, his evil smile, evil grin. What he did to my little brother. "Attack them, Daniel!"

He ordered that, Danny's clone nodded and start to firing at us. "Ahhhh!!!" We screamed. I hold my little brother in my hands, I won't let him fall. Not to let him fall again to his hands.

"…Jazz…" I notice Danny start to open his eyes.

"Danny!" I yelled happily. "Wh-What's…" his voice paused when another beam got us. We both fell. "Ahhh!!"

"DANNY!!!"

**Normal POV**

"DANNY!!!" The four yelled when Danny and Jazz fell. Nobody screamed for Jazz? Maybe because her condition not bad as Danny's. Danny try to get up, "What was-"

Danny's eye widen when he saw, the one who really looks like him, his clone.

"_Regards, Myself…"_

Danny shocked, Vlad really made a perfect clone of him! Clones got the same DNA, ecto-signatures as the real. So you can say, Danny now facing himself. So, '_Regards, Myself…_' that clone said. The clone, which in ghost form charge his ghost ray on his hands. "Goin' Ghost!" Danny yelled, with his energy left, Danny transformed into no other than Danny Phantom.

The two Phantoms fight each other, while the real Danny is in a bad condition since he kidnapped from last week, and the clone Danny just fought with Team Ghost Getters, I mean Team Phantom.

Jazz, Dani, Tucker, and Sam facing Vlad.

"Number two, number three! Go get him!" yelled Jazz.

"Can you stop using that Ghost Getter name? Because I hate it." Said Sam.

"Yeah, and why I am number 5?" ask Dani.

"Well, you see, number 4 is my mum and…" said Jazz.

"Which means number one is you!" said Tucker.

"That's right!" said Jazz.

The four start to move, Dani firing some shots on Vlad, but Vlad used his ghost shield. "It's useless," he said. Dani annoyed, then she shot a bigger ectobeam. "Hyah!"

Again, Vlad use his ghost shield, "It's no use…" he said, but suddenly Dani fly towards him and punch him on face. "Ouch! How dare you doing this to your own fa-"

"I am not your daughter ANYMORE!!!" Dani yelled, charge her rays and shot Vlad with a bigger ray. Now back to the two Phantoms.

Danny's clone firing some rays. "Can you stop it?" ask Danny.

The clone ignoring him, still shooting rays. "You see, you're my clone and I don't want to fight you," Suddenly Vlad who knocked from Danielle, hit them to Vlad's Ghost Portal. "Danny, look out!!!"

The two ghost boys fell into the Ghost Zone "AAAH!!!"

"DANNY!!!"

_Kinda short? =='' sorry, but I wish I can ended this soon. I am sleepy now, byes. I think one or two, or three more is enough. Byes now_


	7. Good Bye

_Kays there, I want to end this story once and for all *shot* enjoy the last and least of Regards, Myself!_

"DANNY!!!" Dani, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker yelled. The two Danny Phantoms fell to the Ghost Zone. Vlad get up quickly, and start attacking Dani, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. "Do you bring anything else?" ask Jazz. Sam, Tucker, and Dani shake their heads, they not bring any weapon to Vlad's castle since they already fought him. "Great,"

Vlad firing ecto-beams on them. "Look out!!!" Suddenly Dani created a 'big' ghost shield. "Hey! I did it! I make a big ghost shield!" (**AN : Well, I never see Danielle with other attacks than uh,… ghost ray?**)

Dani float again, then Sam and Tucker try to find some weapons around. Dani fires ecto-beams on Vlad, Vlad dodges, Vlad fires, Dani dodges.

"Why you not bring anything with us?" ask Sam.

"I don't know, you?" ask Tucker.

"I don't know." Said Jazz.

"Great, now we can't fight him…" Sam groaned.

Meanwhile, at the ghost zone, Danny and his clone fight on a floating small island. Danny's clone firing some beams, but Danny dodge it and not fight back. "Listen, I-"

Danny's clone not listening, he keep firing at Danny. "Listen! You must listen!" Danny yelled, but the clone don't want to listen. "STOP! I said listen to me!!!"

Suddenly Danny's clone stop attacking. Danny looking at his clone's eyes. "Look, I don't want to fight you, you're my clone. Which means, you're _me_."

The clone looking at Danny with confusion. "Listen, maybe you're not understand. But we created in same DNA, ecto-plasm signatures, because you're my clone."

Danny take a deep breath, then continue, "I… don't want to fight you, if I do, you will… turned into green goo… every time I fought my clone they'll fade into goo…" Danny lowered his head, he remembered when he saw Danielle before he stabilize her with ecto-ejecto. "I don't want to kill you,…" said Danny. The rays on the clone's hand fading. Then Danny looking at the clone again, "You,… you're believe in Vlad,… don't you… because he is your dad, your creator, and, he's…" Danny stopped.

"…I…listen, a-I… I… Vlad is, using you… for him. Not for, not because, he cares about you," said Danny. "He lied to you…"

The clone's eye widen, start to charge the ghost rays again, "LIAR!!!" he yelled. "DAD WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME!!!"

"But it's… but it's true…!" said Danny, as he dodge the attack. "Listen, you are me, I am you. I,… you can choose who to believe… Vlad is bad, it's up to you to choose. Do you want to believe in him,… or… me… because I am you,… look into your heart,…"

The clone stopped attacking for a while. He don't know who's right, who's bad, who's wrong, who to believe… Suddenly he fell to his knees. "Uuuh…"

"You okay…?" Danny ask him. Suddenly the clone wake up, with charged ghost ray on his hands, with a face of anger. Danny's eye getting widen…

Back to Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Dani, and Vlad's side. They still fighting each other. Dani almost beaten up, but she keep trying. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looking at her in worry.

**Dani's POV**

"EAT THIS!!!" I yelled. I fired my ecto-beams, but Vlad dodge it easily. He charge ghost rays on his hands, my eye getting widen when it knocked me aside. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker yelled my name, "DANI!!!"

I fell on the floor. Change back into my human form. I knocked by no other than him, my own creator. My dad, the one who used me as his tool. The one who want to destroy me after think I am a bad clone, the one who… the one who…

I can't think of else, this man. He created me, he cloned Danny, he want to destroy me, he used me as his tool. While Danny can help to stabilize me, why I can't help Danny… What I'm supposed to do… I can feel tears on my eyes. Vlad looking at me, with a charged ghost ray on him. I am sitting on the floor, with tears filled my eyes, now they fall to the floor. I yelled at him, "You… You really a crazed up fruitloop!!!"

He just smiled, after what he done. The evil smile, the evil grin… I hate that, I hate that, I really hate that!!!

"Well,…"

That dark, evil voice… I can't, forgive him. "Care to good bye?!"

That's it, he will fire the beam at me. He raise his hands, I close my eyes. Tears falling down fast from my face.

"DANI!!!!"

**Tucker's POV**

Dude, he will attack Dani! I can't believe this, he created her, he used her as his tool, then he want to destroy her? I can't believe this. Danny's right. He's a very crazed up fruitloop. Can't he see the tears on Dani's face? Can't he see that? I wonder why he want to destroy Danielle after he created her!

Vlad raises his hands, Dani close her eyes. He's about to shot Dani with it!

"DANI!!!!"

I, Jazz, and Sam screamed. Dude, he really not have feelings! He hurt a 12-years-old-girl.

**Normal POV**

Dani closed her eyes, Vlad start to fire. The rest yelled, "DANI!!!"

But suddenly, a beam appear and knocked Vlad aside. "Huh?" Dani opened her eyes, "…!!!" The rest seems surprised. You can see, Danny Phantom fly from the portal, with a ghost ray on his hands. Everyone screams happily, "Danny!!!"

Behind Danny, there's something else fly out from the portal, _his clone_. "Danny! Look out!!!" Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny yelled. But Danny just looking at his clone, and smiled, "No, it's okay guys. He's on our side."

"Really? That scares me," said Tucker.

"Daniel, why you're so stubborn and don't want to join me…" said Vlad. Danny looking at him, then pointing at Vlad. "Dream on, Fruitloop, and your clone no longer obeying you!"

"You must be kidding, attack him now!" Vlad order Danny's clone. But Danny's clone just looking at him and not doing anything else. "Why you not obeying me!?" The clone not answering. "ANSWER ME!!!" Vlad yelled.

The clone stopped for a while, then say, "…I trust him,"

"You… what?!" Vlad shocked.

"I am right, right? He's no longer obeying you. Because you know what? You used him! For you! As your tool!" said Danny. Vlad seems annoyed and fire ghost rays on Danny. Danny, who just got a few energy left just fire ghost rays, no ices.

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dani watching Danny who fighting with Vlad. "Go, Danny!" Dani yelled.

Vlad attack Danny, after a few attacks, he knocked Danny down. "Woaaah!!!" Danny screamed.

"Danny!!!" Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dani run to Danny, who changing back to his human form, and now is unconscious.

"Danny, Danny. Hang on!"

Danny not wake up, Danny's clone looking at Danny. Then looking at Vlad.

"I already told him to join me, so we can rule the world together." Said Vlad. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Danny's clone glares on him.

"You're a billionaire! A ghost! And you got lots of minions already! Why you want my little brother?! Why you still want my mom?! Why you still want to rule the world?!" Jazz yelled. Danny's clone looking at Jazz and the unconscious Danny.

"Well, that's what every men in the world wants…" said Vlad. Sam about to yell at him, but suddenly Danny's clone floating forward.

"…Leave him alone" said Danny's clone.

"…what? So you want to face me? Your dad?" ask Vlad.

"You're not my dad." Said Danny's clone, louder. Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani just looking at him.

"Why you want to attack me?" ask Vlad.

"Because I am right! MY REAL BODY's right!" Danny's clone yelled. Wow, he never speak like this before. He always stay quiet before this.

"Fool, so you want to face me? Your real body already losing!" said Vlad. Danny's clone looking at Danny. "…no," he said, "he is not losing," he paused, then continue, "because we're a same person!!!" Danny's clone start firing ghost rays on Vlad. Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani watching them unbelieving. Vlad dodge every rays Danny's clone fires. Then Vlad fire the rays back, Danny's clone quickly make a ghost shield.

Danny's clone fly, then firing some ices on Vlad. "Fool! You will never win against me!" Vlad yelled. Danny's clone ignore it. Then he looking at his body, _it start to melt_.

_His body, turned into green goo…_

If he keep fighting, he will melt, fade into nothingness… The clone stop for a while, looking at his body. He start to think, if he use all his powers, he will dead… Vlad use this chance to attack him, he shot a ray on him.

"Ahhhh!!!!"

Dani, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasped, they want to help, but they can't. Danny's clone stepped back.

"You okay?" Sam ask him. He answer with a nod.

I must thinking about using my powers, the clone think. Vlad shot another beams and Danny's clone just dodge it without fighting back.

"You see,… you can't do anything…" said Vlad. Danny's clone just keep quiet, and dodge the attacks. But then one of them hit him, and he fall. He's about to giving up, but then, he looking at Danny's face…

Danny,… he's a clone of him… Vlad wants him. Want to kill his dad, marry her mom, and himself as his son.

If Danny's clone failed in battling Vlad, what will happens to Danny…

He start to think…

Danny's clone close his eyes. Suddenly back stands up. Goo start appear on his legs. "You still want to fight me!?" Vlad yelled.

"…this… is for good… for me, and my family…" he said.

"YOU HAVE FAMILY?! You're a CLONE! You not have anyone!!!" said Vlad.

"Wrong." Said the clone, "I have."

Memories start flashing in his head, "I do have family," he said. "It is… my family,…" he looking at Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Dani. "They're my friends… Trough just for a while,… but I can feel it,… friendship, love, and trust."

Sam looking at Danny's clone. That pose, she know that pose. Sam know what Danny's clone going to do. Danny's clone just like Danny, so, that pose. She know what he's going to do.

"No,… no way…" Sam whispered.

"What is it, Sam?" ask Tucker.

"DANNY DON'T DO THIS!!!" Sam screamed at Danny's clone. The two both go with name Danny, it confusing, but the Dannys are same.

"What? What he's going to do?" ask Tucker.

"He is going to… no way…" Sam's tears fall from her face. Sam know what he's going to do.

Danny's clone looking at Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and the unconscious Danny. "I… am sorry, I attacked you," he said.

"Danny, please don't do this!" Sam yelled. "Trough you're a clone but you must stay **alive**!!!"

Tucker surprised, what? Alive? Does it mean, the clone try to… no way…

"I, I am sorry… after this, please do the best,… for me, and for my real body…" he said. Then he turn back to Vlad.

"No… no…" Sam cried.

"…Dude, you're not serious right?" finally Tucker understands what he going to do. The clone not answer a thing, then Jazz ask Sam and Tucker, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know? He's… He's going to-" Tucker panicked, don't know how to explain.

"!!!" Suddenly Dani understands. "No way, he's…"

"He's what?!" Jazz ask. Then they both see Danny's clone take a deep breath, then Jazz become understand. "!!!"

"He's.. He's not going to do that, right?!" ask Jazz.

"Finally you understand, yes he is!!!" said Sam.

"No! Danny! Don't do this!!!" Jazz screamed.

But Danny's clone unleash his ghostly wail, A giant, big, loud, ghostly wail. Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Dani cover their ears. The wall start to break down, Vlad start to knocked down, and the worst…

_Danny's Clone start to melting…_

"Danny!!!" Sam yelled, while still covering her ears. Danny's clone keep melting, now his body is gone. Then the hands, then…

Sam's tears fall. Trough it just a clone, it is Danny…

"No!!!"

Danny's clone opened his eyes, looking at Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and Danny. The eyes of joy, just like he saying… _'thank you'_

Finally the ghostly wail ended, Vlad's house gone, Vlad Plasmius turned back into Vlad Masters, he knocked down. "ow…"

Sam rushed to Danny's clone, which only head left. The rest of his body already turned into green goo. "Danny…"

Jazz, Tucker, and Dani hurried to Danny's clone. "Danny!" they yelled.

"…Sam,… Jazz,… Tucker,… and…. The one I don't know, I am glad I am… created" he said. Tears fell from everyone's eyes. "…you make me, show me, my life… trough I not supposed to exsist… but still… thank you,…" he said, then he disappeared into goo. "Danny, Danny… DANNY!!!!" they screams. Danny's clone gone, he turned into green goo. Then the real Danny gain consciousness.

"…what's… happened?" he asked.

Jazz looking at Danny, then looking at the green goo. Danny shocked. "No way!" he yelled. Danny rushed to the green goo, his clone. "He's gone…" Tears bursts from Danny's eye, together with another's tears.

"Your clone want you to safe…" said Dani.

"He's… he's gone for good…" said Tucker.

Danny looking at the green goo. "He saved us…" Danny stopped, "this teaches me a lesson… life is more than we excepted…" everyone nodded.

"…let's go home now, little brother…" said Jazz.

They start walking to the specter speeder. Trough Danny's clone gone, but he is also Danny… He will always there, as long you not forgotten him.

After Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Jazz home, Vlad come out from the ruins. "Oh, butter biscuits…" he said.

_Kays there! Done! Enjoy it? Sorry bad fighting and ending, also grammar. I am bad in them ==''_

_Oh yea another author note that I going to make a new adventure story called Time Clash which will include OC. But before Time Clash I will make another story first including Danny's revelations. Just wait for it. Byes now! Review please?_


End file.
